Baby, I'll Be Home For Christmas
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Edward is off at war at Christmas and Bella is all alone. Little did she know, she gets the best Christmas ever when she goes to the Cullen's Christmas party. She actually gets 2 Christmas presents. All Human! Fluffy! R&R! Merry Christmas to everyone!


BPOV

I sighed as I wrapped the last present I had for my husband's family. I was going to a Christmas party at the Cullen's since I was all alone on this Christmas Eve. My husband, Edward Cullen, was off at war, fighting, while I was stuck at home all alone for Christmas, pregnant. That's right. I, Bella Cullen, is pregnant.

Edward left to go off to war 6 months ago, and 2 months later, I found out I was 3 months pregnant. I was happy and sad. Happy because I was having Edward's baby; sad because Edward won't be here in time for the birth, which Carlisle, Edward's father, said is anytime soon. So that makes me 9 months pregnant, and I feel like a whale. I still don't know what I'm having, but everyone else does. I wanted to wait and find out when the baby is born. Alice, Edward's twin sister, went out and shopped for everything, and will give it all to me once the baby is born. I painted the nursery a soft yellow color. Alice had all the clothes and toys at her house, waiting for the baby to come to give them to me. They all know if they tell me, I'll kill them all.

So, now I'm going over to the family Christmas party. I had presents for everyone. I got Alice a gift card to her favorite store; Emmett, Edward's older bear of a brother, a new CD of his favorite band; Esme, Edward's mother and Carlisle's wife, a cook book; Carlisle a new medical book to add to his collection; Rosalie, Emmett's wife, a bracelet; and Jasper, Alice's husband and Rosalie's twin brother, a book on the Civil War, considering he had ancestors who fought in that war.

I had known Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward since we were all in grade school. Our parents grew up together and were life long friends and so we all became life long friends. Emmett and Rose were the first to get together, then Alice and Jasper, and finally Edward and I in our junior year.

Emmett and Rose have a little boy named Sean Emmett Cullen. Sean has blonde hair like his mother, and Emmett's blue eyes. He's 5 now and just adorable.

Alice and Jasper have a little girl named Maggie Lillian Hale. Maggie has Alice's dark brown hair, but her father's curls, and Alice's bright green eyes. Maggie is 3 now and as cute as a button.

I gathered the presents and took them out to Edward's silver Volvo. Edward had gotten me a red Ferrari when we got married 2 years ago, but I prefer his Volvo he's had since he could drive. It makes me feel closer to him.

I got the chocolate cake I made and got in the Volvo after locking my door. The Cullen's house wasn't far away. Just a 10 minute drive. Esme didn't want her children far away. Esme has been a second mother to me, Rose, and Jasper. She's always helped us out with our problems whenever our parents were busy at work.

I made it to the 3 mile driveway and drove down it slowly, since I was pregnant. I've been extra careful walking down stairs and about everywhere else. I'm super clumsy and have been watching myself. So far I've been successful.

I got out, when Alice and Rose were sitting on the porch, waiting for me with huge smiles on their faces. They both greeted me and helped me with the presents while I got the cake. I went to the kitchen to find Esme cooking.

"Hello, Esme," I said, setting the cake on the table. She turned and smiled at me, taking off her oven mittens as she set the chicken down. She was wearing an orange dress that reached the floor and had straps that tied behind her neck. She had an apron over the dress.

"Hello, Bella. I'm so glad you came," she said, hugging me.

"I'm glad I came, too," I said.

"I just know this is going to be the best Christmas ever," she said, looking at me. She looked like she knew something I didn't. I just shrugged it off.

"I sure hope so," I said.

"Has the baby been kicking?" she asked, putting a hand on my bloated stomach.

"Like a soccer player," I said putting my hand over hers.

"Auntie Bewa!" I heard a small voices say. I turned and saw Maggie and Sean running towards me. Maggie was in a cute red dress and Sean was in a dress shirt and black pants.

They both grabbed my legs and held on tight. I put my hands on both their heads.

"Hello you, two. Have you been good this year?" I asked.

They both nodded with huge grins on their faces.

"Good. Well, let's go find your moms and dads," I said.

I grabbed both their hands and headed towards the living room. When I walked in I gasped. There was a huge tree in the middle of the living room, decorated in lights and ornaments from top to bottom. There were tons off presents under the tree. But the one that stood out most was the huge box beside the tree. It stood about 8 feet tall and was about 4 feet wide.

Alice came over and hugged me. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped at her knees and was spaghetti strapped.

"I see you're wearing that blue dress I picked out for you," Alice said. Leave it to Alice to only notice clothes. But I did agree with her. The dress looked great on me. It was dark blue, spaghetti strapped and hugged my stomach perfectly.

Rose claimed me next. She was wearing a red dress that flowed to the floor and was strapless.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," she whispered in my ear.

"Well, if it isn't Bells!" I heard a booming voice say.

Emmett came over, and hugged me tightly, still being careful of my stomach.

Jasper hugged me next and wished me a Merry Christmas. And Carlisle right after him.

"Okay, everyone. Dinner's ready!" Esme called, coming in the living room.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all looked at each other with a certain look. What the heck was going on.

"Before we eat, we're going to open presents," Alice said.

"Alice, I'm sure you're excited, but I think you can wait until after dinner to open presents," I said.

"Nope. We have to open them now!" Alice said. She had a certain urgency in her voice.

"Alice, we've never opened presents before dinner," I said.

"Well, we have to tonight!" she said.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"No buts! We're opening them now!" she said with a final tone. I sighed but didn't argue anymore.

Maggie and Sean cheered and sat down near the tree. Alice passed them all out. Everyone thanked everyone, but I noticed that I didn't get any. Good. Maybe they finally learned that I didn't want them to spend money on me. I've always been hard headed on that.

"Who's that bwig won for, Mommy?" Maggie asked.

"It's for Bewa! Wememer?" Sean said, in an obvious tone. I turned to look at him and then turned to glare at Alice, who was glaring at Sean.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"It's from all of us, Bella. Just open it," Alice said, turning to look at me.

"No. I can already tell you all spent way too much money on me," I said, crossing my arms.

"Bella, I swear we did not spend one penny on you," Alice said. I turned to everyone and they all nodded.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll open it."

Emmett and Jasper slid it to the middle of the room. I tore the paper off slowly, scared what was inside. It better not be anything expensive. I got down to just a cardboard box.

I turned and looked at them all.

"It's from all of us, like I said. We didn't spend a dime," Alice said.

I turned back to the box and peeled the tape off a place where there was a square slit, in the shape of a window or something. I got it off and the slip was pushed down. And someone popped out screaming, "Merry Christmas, love!"

I screamed and jumped back, scared to death until I saw who it was. I screamed with excitement this time and kissed him through the hole. He tried to pull away but I didn't let him. I knotted my fingers through his hair as everyone else disappeared. I pulled away after a few more seconds and looked into Edward's deep green eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said, smiling.

"You better get out of that damn box right now," I said, stepping away. He chuckled and jumped out of the square slit.

When he was fully out, I hugged myself tightly to him. Then turned to my family, accusingly.

"You all knew!" I accused with a smile.

"Of course we did, Bella. Edward got in at lunch, but we thought it would be a good Christmas gift for you," Rose said.

"Well, it's the best Christmas present ever," I said, turning back to Edward. He smiled down at me. I heard everyone leave and give us some privacy.

"I missed you so much," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Edward wiped them away. "I missed you, too, love."

"I thought you were still in the war," I said.

"Well, love, they let me go. They seemed to be getting things wrapped up and let some of the troops go. I was in the lucky pick. I just found out 2 days ago and got on the soonest plane possible. I had just made it home today at noon like Alice said. I was going on my way home, but stopped to buy you some flowers when Alice saw me and tackled me. She then got this idea and I just couldn't resist. But she didn't tell me anything about this," he said, putting a hand on my bloated stomach.

I blushed and smiled, putting my hand over his. The baby kicked then, hitting both our hands. Edward smiled even bigger.

"I think he knows who his daddy is," I said.

"He?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Everyone else does, but I wanted to wait for the birth. They knew not to tell me or I would kill them all," I said.

"Well, then I can't wait to find out either," he said, getting on his knees and kissing my stomach through my dress. Oh, how I've dreamed of this day.

"Come on, love. Let's get you something to eat," he said, standing up. He took my hand and led me to where everyone else was eating. We sat down after getting ourselves a plate.

"So, how was everything, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Like a war. I trained for about 2 months, then I was a radio person, so I helped the men pinpoint some people out. So I actually never shot anyone," he said. Well, that just totally made me feel a whole bunch better.

I set my fork down, full and talked with everyone for a while. I was just happy to have Edward back.

"So when's our baby due?" Edward asked, when everyone went into their own conversations.

"Anytime soon. It can come any day now," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Bella, it's time you open your real presents," Alice said.

"I thought I already got my real present," I said.

"No, that was a last minute present. It's time for the real presents," she said. She drug me into the living room and sat me on the couch. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around my waist.

I got clothes from Alice, an apron from Esme, a new copy of Wuthering Heights from Carlisle, a pair of earrings from Rose, a CD from Jasper, and a picture album from Emmett. I thanked everyone for the presents.

"I have a gift for you," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Edward," I groaned. He knew how I felt about presents.

"Bella, just trust me. You'll love it," he said. He pulled out a long, velvet box and held it out to me.

I took it and opened it. Inside was a locket necklace that had the letters 'E & B 4-EVER', and inside was a picture of us at our wedding. I was in tears.

"I love it," I said, kissing him lightly.

"I told you so," he said, with his crooked smile that made my heart beat so fast.

He put it on me and kissed me again. But I broke the kiss off when I felt water run down my legs. I gasped as a pain ripped through my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"My water broke," I said, when the pain stopped. Everyone froze for a moment then scrambled around. Carlisle told Edward to carry me to the car so they could drive me to the hospital.

Edward picked me up and I grabbed onto him tightly. Me, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle got into the Volvo while everyone else piled into Emmett's Jeep.

Edward drove fast, of course, and we were to the hospital in no time. Edward carried me in and Carlisle went off to find me a wheelchair. Another contraction hit and I grabbed Emmett's hand since it was the only thing within reach.

His face scrunched up in pain, but I was in too much pain myself to notice. When it went away, I let go.

"Damn. Rosie, Bells got you beat on the hand griping. That girl has an arm," Emmett said, rubbing his hand. Who knew I, Bella Cullen, 120 pounds, now about 150, could hurt Emmett Cullen, 210 pounds of muscle.

Carlisle got me a wheelchair and they wheeled me into a room with Edward and Esme by my side.

"Call my mom and dad," I said to Alice before they wheeled me away.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. Just get your baby out," she said.

*_6 hours later*_

"Oh, Bella, Edward! She's so gorgeous!" Alice gushed, along with Rose.

I had delivered a 7 pound, beautiful baby girl. Edward and I decided on the name Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She had Edward's bronze hair, my curls and brown eyes. But I could see Edward's face in her everywhere.

"Oh, Bella!" my mom, Renee, gushed coming in with Charlie, my dad, by her side.

"Hello, Mom and Dad," I said, exhausted. I was exhausted. I just sat in labor for 6 hours.

Edward and Esme sat with me while Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett waited outside. Maggie and Sean had fallen asleep a few minutes after they got me a room. My mom and dad had just arrived since they were 5 hours away.

Maggie and Sean were awake now and looked at Renesmee curiously in my arms. Edward was leaning against the bed, and had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He looked down onto our daughter, and kissed her forehead before kissing mine.

When Renesmee had just came out, Edward cut the umbilical cord, and held her as soon as the nurses passed her to him. When he held her, I saw tears of joy running down his face.

Renee hugged Edward and then looked down at Renesmee.

"What's her name, Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at Edward and he looked back. Then I looked at everyone, waiting to know what her name was.

"We decided on Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Renee said. She kissed my forehead, then Edward's.

"She's a Christmas miracle," Rose said.

"She sure is," I said, looking down on Renesmee who was fast asleep.

I let everyone hold her, then Carlisle told them they had to leave since visiting hours were way over. It was about 3 A.M. It was Christmas Day. We told everyone bye, as they promised to be back later on today at noon.

I passed Renesmee to Edward and he put her in her in the small plastic hospital crib. He then laid down next to me and I cuddled into his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said with a smile before falling into a peaceful sleep. Esme was right. This was the best Christmas ever.

**Merry Christmas to everyone! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
